Written In The Stars
by 225Starburst
Summary: Short story 1x19, 1x20, 1x22. What happens when you're lost? When you have nowhere to go? When you're afraid? You must remember that there is always a ray of hope. Hayley's life changes forever after the explosion in the bayou. Could she be the one Niklaus was always looking for deep inside his heart? Could his desire for her be his way towards redemption, to finding his true self?
1. Mend The Broken

**I've decided to start yet another story between Klaus and Hayley. I just get a lot of ideas and I love this couple too much. I think many other Klayley stories will follow as I find time to update chapters for each and every one of them. I'm even going to post a poll afterwards for you to let me know which story you love most. The Klayley Fandom is always begging for more fanfictions so I thought that I would be of some help. This story begins after the explosion in the bayou in 1x19. It contains a lot of hurt and comfort from both Klaus and Hayley and their needs. This is my own version of some parts of the episode and if the fanfiction is liked, it will continue. Hayley had already called Klaus and wrapped it up with Marcel, but she will be facing some difficulties with someone new in her life and she will need Klaus' help and attention more than she realized. I won't tell you what will happen just yet but it will change Hayley and Klaus' lives. Reviews please and tell what you think.**

Her phone rang and she had no idea whether she should answer it or not. She had a lot going on that day and she didn't need any more trouble. The caller ID told her that Jackson wanted to speak with her and she pressed the button to answer. "What do you want, Jackson?" _"Hayley, there's been another explosion." _"What? What are you talking about? What other explosion? What do we do? Are people hurt?" All of her questions tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. _"There are some werewolves that require your attention. Eve is badly injured and I don't know if she is going to make it." _"What are you talking about? What about Eve?" _"She never triggered her werewolf gene, Hayley. She never killed anyone. Therefore, after an explosion like that, and the wounds she got, she could easily die." _Hayley covered her mouth in horror. This was the last thing she expected. "You tell her to hang in there, okay? We can't have any more of these losses and Eve is…she's our friend. She needs to hang in there. Please, tell her that." _"Of course. Hey, have you spoken to Klaus?"_ The bitterness in Hayley's voice was hard to ignore. "Yes. I called him and let him know what's going on." _"And what did he say?" _"He told me to stay safe and then brushed me off, telling me that he is too busy to come to help us at the moment." Jackson growled on the other line and Hayley sighed. "I told you that it is hard for us to trust him. I don't know what I am going to do now. I have to take care of this by myself." _"No, you don't. Look, Klaus may be the dick we all know he is but that does not mean that he is not a dick who cares and he does care. You just need to have a little faith, Hayley. He'll come around. Whatever is going on at the moment must be more important for him to deal with." _"Yeah, sometimes I wonder." Hayley whispered and pressed the END button. She knew at this moment how much people were depending on her. Slowly, she made her way to the bayou, thinking about how she was planning on leading her people the right way.

Klaus could only think about their phone call. Short and simple. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel so guilty for not going to her at that moment. It wasn't like he could. He had to be there for Cami. She needed him and he thought that he needed her just as much. Besides, why would Hayley need him when she's got Elijah with her? Elijah. He gritted his teeth as if sick of hearing his brother's name over and over again. He hated everything about his brother's "nobility". Klaus never got the chance to prove that he was also noble but in his own way. Somehow the little wolf never came close to understanding that. She believed what every other girl in the past had thought about him. He is the lying, bastard brother who only cares about himself and could in no way compare to the noble Elijah. He was the lesser brother in Hayley's eyes and in the eyes of every woman out there. He somehow hoped that with this child, he would find redemption for himself. He would have a little girl who would love him unconditionally, and he wouldn't have to worry about having a woman in his life that he could love and shower her with gifts while she loved him back just as much. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Camille came towards him with a smile tugging on her lips. It was a sad smile but a smile, nonetheless. "Kieran is still in a bad shape. I don't know what I am going to do. There is not enough time and I feel a bit lost. Please, Klaus, you have to do something." Cami told him. He sighed. He didn't know how much help he would be able to offer her. He knew that he had promised Hayley that he would be there for her once he finished his business with Kieran and he has. He was currently in transition and Camille knew that he would never accept to be a vampire, even if that meant releasing himself of the curse. "I'm afraid that there is not much I can do, love." "Would you stay with me? At least just for a little while?" She asked him in a kind voice. Klaus looked back to his phone and hesitated. "I…" _"You don't have to worry. Elijah's with me."_ the little wolf had told him. Elijah, the pure and noble brother. Hayley wanted him. She had always wanted him by her side. She needed that kind of man in her life. She needed purity and he needed the same thing from someone just as pure. Good people meant purity and Camille and Elijah were the exact definitions of purity. He smiled sadly and whispered, "Sure." making Camille's eyes brighten at the news. "Who was that you had been talking to upstairs when we were with my uncle?" she asked him. Klaus put his phone in his pocket. "No one to worry about, love. The matter is settled and if you find my presence necessary, I will of course stay." he said.

"Hayley!" Jackson coughed up as the werewolf girl came forward. She coughed at the smoke from the exploding van. "What has happened?" she demanded to know. "Another attack. We really don't know what we should do." Jackson explained. "Where is Elijah?" Hayley asked and Jackson shrugged. "He must be somewhere…" Hayley had no time. She looked around. "Where is Eve?" "Hayley…" "Where is she?" she nearly yelled out in anger. Jackson pointed to another van and Hayley ran towards it speedy quick, opening the door only to find Eve on her death bed. "Is she…?" Hayley began but her sobs cut her off. She didn't even need to ask. The looks all the werewolves in that van were giving her said it all. "She's dead." Hayley whispered as she sobbed and covered her face with her hands. She felt Jackson' arms wrap around her in comfort. "Where is Oliver?" Hayley asked and Jackson shrugged. "I haven't seen him either. I don't know what the hell he could be up to right now when we're in the middle of a crisis. I sure as hell hope that he isn't creating a crisis himself. He was super mad. Ragging on how he believes the vampires have done this." Hayley shook her head. "The vampires haven't done anything." "How do you know?" "I spoke with Marcel. He revealed some of my family history, told me that ever since my parents died, he has been my secret guardian angel of some sort, trying to get me safe because I am the only Labonair heir left. He told me that he didn't kill my parents and he didn't attack us or sent anyone to do it for him. I don't think the vampires did this. They wouldn't." Hayley said and Jackson just sighed. "How do you know that? How can you trust them?" "It's like Oliver said. I've lived half my life with humans and the other half with vampires. I can figure out a thing or two on my own." She stood up from where she was crying, touched Eve's hand tenderly as a sign of goodbye and left the van. "So, what do we do now? We just wait for Klaus to show up?" Jackson asked as Hayley made another phone call then ended it. "Elijah is not answering his phone and I am not going to stoop that low as to beg Klaus the second time to come and help. I have my pride to think about and I don't like giving Klaus the satisfaction." "So, we just wait for another attack on us?" "No, Jackson! Stop being so difficult. I was not suggesting that. Look at me. I am a pregnant werewolf and I am going to give birth very soon. What do you expect me to do? I am doing the best I can for this pack, nothing more and nothing less." Jackson nodded. "Alright, then I am going to call Klaus." He took his phone out of his pocket but Hayley grabbed it from him. "Did I not just tell you no? You can't!" "Hayley, more lives are stake. We already lost too much." They sat down and thought about it. "Jackson, do you think that you can manage taking care of things in the bayou for me? I would like to head back into town for a while. Elijah was right. This place is not safe for me anymore. I do belong here with you and I know that, but until my baby is born, I think it would be best if I were to stay at Klaus' mansion." Hayley whispered. "You can't leave us, Hayley. Not now when we are in the middle of war." "There is no war, unless we are the ones who start it." "The people who did this to us have already started it, Hayley. You can't just deny that." "I am not denying anything. We don't know anything for sure and until we do, we cannot accuse anyone so as soon as you find Oliver, make sure to remind him that." "Why must you always do what Elijah tells you?" Hayley laughs and shook her head. "Trust me; I am doing the exact opposite of what he tells me." There was a small silence as Hayley saw something behind the trees, looking at them both.

Klaus stood alongside Cami as Kieran woke up from his transition. They had some chats until Klaus was asked by the Father to leave him and his niece to talk. He decided to take a stroll on the streets and think things through. He attacked Genevieve on her way to the greenhouse which belonged to the witches. He had asked her about what happened in the bayou that would attack the werewolves, including Hayley and their child. She had given him a lot of crap talk that he didn't think he should take in consideration until he decided to think about Genevieve's analysis of the events more carefully. She had let him realize the disturbance in Father Kieran's behavior and the witch had told him that even though he did turn Camille's uncle into a vampire, the curse will eventually come back. Klaus gasped when he heard Camille's cries from inside the church. He went there immediately and saw the horror in her eyes as Kieran was attacking her with a knife. He did what had to be done. He took the stake; waiting for confirmation from Cami before plunging the stake into the heart of the monster who once used to be one of the few humans or people he has grown real respect for in his years of living on Earth. Sadness filled inside of him when he thought about Kieran and how he didn't deserve to die through this cruelty. Camille was crying on the floor. He swooped her up and brought her back to the apartment where he called Marcel to be with her. He watched as her hands called out for him. Cami was showering Marcel with sweet kisses all over his face. Kisses of sadness, of love, Klaus couldn't tell. He knew that something was going on between the two and he wanted to sit there and watch them. There was no jealousy he felt. It was something, something empty in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Cami and Marcel hugged each other as she was in pain. He watched as he comforted her and told her that everything was going to be okay. He told her that he was going to take care of her from now on. She wouldn't be alone and she nodded, smiling at him. This was exactly what Klaus wanted. He wanted someone to care for this much and someone who would care for him this much as well. Someone to whom he could come back home to, someone who would shower him with kisses this way. Just a special someone. He felt Marcel's eyes on him and he smiled. He had let him come back for this exact reason. He made him come back for Cami and he knew that. "Thank you." he whispered and Klaus nodded in response. He couldn't bring himself to smile, however. Slowly, he made his way out the door and left them.

"Hello, sweetie. Who are you?" Hayley asked as she approached the young girl behind the bushes. She didn't answer. "Are you okay?" Hayley asked her again, walking slowly and grabbing her hand. The child just stood there with her eyes watering and didn't say a word. "Jackson, who is this girl?" Hayley asked and Jackson just shrugged. "Don't ask me. I have no idea. I've never seen her around here before. She must be new." "I don't think so. She seems familiar to me." Hayley responded as the little girl who couldn't be more than seven years old continued to look into the eyes of the wolves and start crying. Hayley calmed her down and looked at her shoulder. "She's one of us. She's a Crescent Wolf. An abandoned one." Hayley realized as she took the necklace from the girl's neck. It read Lola. "Your name is Lola?" Hayley asked and Lola nodded, wiping her eyes with her dirty clothes. "Where are your parents? Are they around here?" Lola started crying once again and Hayley began to realize what had happened. "Jackson, that explosion must have killed her parents. It only makes sense." "That must be true." Jackson whispered as he closed upon the child and picked her up. "What are we supposed to do with her?" he asked Hayley. Hayley just shook her head and told him to put her down. "I will protect her. I will take her with me now when I get back to the Mikaelsons." "You actually want to take her back there?" "What's wrong with that?" "Hayley, in case you don't remember, Klaus does not really like…these kinds of children." "And you think I care? It's nearly nighttime. He promised he would come and look out for us and he hasn't. I really don't give a damn about what he thinks anymore. I am taking Lola with me and until I can decide anything else, she will be living with me there." "Klaus is not going to like it." Jackson mumbled but Hayley didn't care one bit, just like she believed Klaus didn't care to show up that day.

Klaus could hear voices inside the house. He could hear her. He could smell her as he entered. He had a bottle of scotch in his hands. He drank it all in one gulp and perked up his ears to listen in on what the little wolf was saying. He could not believe that she was here and not in the bayou with the rest of the werewolves, as he had hoped. He knew that she was not alone. He could smell another living presence and it was not his brother. It was neither Jackson nor Oliver nor Eve either. He growled to himself as he threw the bottle away and marched up the stairs. He usually hated it when he couldn't understand something and he was in an exceptionally bad mood tonight. He didn't need any more surprises which is why the little wolf was getting on his nerves and he wanted to end the suspicions that she could be with someone. He had had enough watching her parade herself around with Elijah as her bodyguard and her possible secret lover. He has had enough to see her whispering things around and laughing with Jackson in the bayou. After what he had seen between Marcel and Camille that night, he felt even more empty and alone. He knew that no one would have him, but he knew that he would have Hayley and the baby all to himself eventually and he would let no one touch them ever again, not even his brother. Especially not him. As he got closer to Hayley's room, he could hear her laugh a little bit as he heard a couple of sounds that only a child would make. He stopped dead in his tracks. A child? A werewolf child, he smelled. What was she thinking bringing one of them here? Yes, he had agreed to help the wolves but he didn't exactly invite them to share his mansion. Hayley was welcome to come anytime and she knew that, but her little guests were off limits, something she also knew from him and yet she had chosen to disobey him. He pushed the door open and entered the room without knocking, only to find the little wolf, in her blue nightgown, her hair brushed and glorious looking let to fall over her shoulders as her eyes glimmered in the light. She was tucking in a child under the sheets in the bed she was supposed to be sleeping in. The two had not yet noticed him as Hayley was too busy tucking the little girl in and the child looked happy and mesmerized by Hayley herself. Klaus stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"Hayley?" he asked, still surprised that she was there before him. Hayley gasped as she was shocked that he had been there, watching them. "Klaus." she whispered and once the little girl heard the name, she quivered with fear under the blankets. Hayley noticed this and tried to get her to feel better. "No, sweetheart. No. He's not going to hurt you. He is not, I promise you." "Don't make promises you can't keep, little wolf." Klaus growled and Lola started shivering again. Klaus felt no compassion towards this child and he will not show any. Hayley stood up after tucking Lola in again and crossed her hands over her chest. "What is wrong with you?" she asked as she walked passed him, opened the door and marched out. Klaus marched right after her and she closed the door gently, leaving Lola safely tucked inside. He was expecting Hayley to stand there and tell him what was happening or at least yell at him for disturbing the little girl and scaring her with his attitude but she did none of that. She did the worst thing possible. She ignored him. Hayley marched out of there and went towards the kitchen. She caressed her gigantic bump where their soon-to-be born child lay and started preparing something in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked her. Hayley didn't answer and completely ignored his question as she started making some pancakes and Klaus got as mad as he could. He took a plate and smashed it into the wall. Hayley finally looked up from what she was doing but her face didn't show the anger that was shown on his. She was calm. "Do you want something?" "Don't pretend like you have no idea what is going on, little wolf? Who is that girl upstairs and what is she doing in my house?" "Our house for starters, Klaus. This house is as much mine as it is yours. You told me so yourself that I can come here for as long as I please and whenever I please. And I have a better question for you. What have you been doing all day?" she asked him. Klaus gaped at her. He had no idea what she meant. "It is my own business what I do with my free time." "Then it is none of your business what that child is doing upstairs in my bedroom." Hayley responded and finished the pancakes with a touch of syrup that was making her tummy rumble. "IT IS MY BUSINESS! IT'S MY DAMN HOUSE!" he ragged at her and she showed no sign that she was terrified by the tone of his voice. He was so close to her now that she could feel him inhale and exhale in anger. "Then what you do with your spare time is also my business when I have problems and the father of my child is wondering around doing God knows what. I will not have it, Klaus." He walked passed him but he grabbed her hand and refused to let go. "What have I done to get you so worked up, little wolf?" "I am going to ask you one more time. What have you been doing all day when I needed you to come to me and help me, help us?" She touched her belly with significance and Klaus' eyes softened. Of course! He had forgotten the promise he had made her over the phone that as soon as he was done helping Father Kieran, he would come to her aid and she would have his full attention. "Love, I…" He didn't even know what to say to her. He immediately remembered what had made him stay. Cami. He couldn't tell Hayley that. "I…I was just out…Father Kieran needed help, plenty of help and I couldn't come, love. I'm sorry for that but as you can see, you are pretty capable of taking care of yourself." He said with a sad tone attached that Hayley didn't miss as he walked passed her and into the living room. She felt him being upset and hurt for some reason. She wanted to find out why.

Hayley found him drowning his sorrows in alcohol in the living room like he always did. It was the dark and he was watching the fire in the fireplace. She came forward and sat down next to him, watching the fire burn the logs in the fireplace along with him. The room was warm and comfy and outside it was pretty dark already. "Where is Elijah? I thought that he would come back to this house along with you?" Klaus mumbled silently. Hayley sighed and gulped as she realized she was about to confess something. "Klaus, what I said on the phone…I lied. Elijah was not with me. I was by myself." "Why would you lie? Why would you lie to me, little wolf?" Klaus asked, his expression not changed. Hayley shook her head. "That is something you have to figure out for yourself. I won't always keep reminding you that you have a child you should be worrying about." Hayley whispered standing up but Klaus stood up just in time to take her hand in his and pull her closer. "I lied too, little wolf." She looked amazed at the sudden warmness in his voice even though he had been drinking for quite a while and his breath smelled of alcohol, yet to her, it was just as mesmerizing as it always were. "You lied about what?" "I did help Father Kieran the best I could. His curse was reaching a point where…he would turn into a monster, so I…I gave him my blood and turned him into a vampire. Once he was in transition, I was ready to go but…his niece, Cami, she wanted me to stay for a while longer so I accepted." Hayley looked very hurt yet shocked. "So, you forgot about our whole conversation, right? Because of that girl? I don't understand." Klaus sighed. "I knew you would be this difficult with me. She was alone and needed support. You told me that you were with Elijah. I figured you were fine since you are always asking for Elijah and whenever you need help, it is always Elijah or Elijah or Elijah!" he snapped and Hayley noticed the signs of jealousy in his voice. She knew perfectly well how guilty he felt at that point when she told him she was with Elijah. She did it to make him feel guilty, because she was mad. She was mad that she had been asking for his help one time and that one time, he chose someone else over her. Of course she couldn't say this to his face. "But you lied to me about that and I still can't understand why." Klaus whispered. "I told you that you have to figure it out for yourself." They looked at each other with longing stares and he sighed placing his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Who is that little girl and what is she doing in my house, love?" Klaus asked calmly this time and Hayley took his fingers away from under her chin. "Our house." she corrected and then said, "Her parents were killed in that explosion, Klaus. Were you expecting me to just leave her there?" Klaus looked guilty once again once he heard about the little girl's tragedy. "You could have left her with Jackson!" He said getting his tough face back on as he showed no mercy to people he barely knew and that little girl was not going to change anything. "She only opened up to me. She keeps calling me Queen instead of Hayley." Klaus smirked when he heard that but Hayley could not force a smile. "I hate being called that." she whispered and then walked back upstairs with Klaus following closely behind with the plate of pancakes in his hand. "You forgot about this, love." he said and Hayley for the first time smiled, nodded and took it from him.

"Lola!" Hayley exclaimed as the two walked in the room. Klaus stood behind the little wolf with his hands behind his back, looking serious at the small girl, slowly opening her eyes after falling asleep in Hayley's comfy bed. "Hi. Sorry I woke you." Hayley whispered and set down the plate of pancakes on her legs as she sat up. "Late night snack just for you." the little wolf said and Klaus couldn't help but smile a little when he saw the little girl's eyes bright up. But as his eyes met the little girl's ones, things changed. She looked away, a little terrified of his still and Hayley noticed it. "Klaus, will you please leave for a while? I want her to eat in peace and rest. She has been through a lot. Please." Klaus hesitated before doing as he was told. He left the room and went back downstairs for a couple more drinks. "To you, Kieran." He whispered as he drank another whole bottle without even needing a glass. It didn't take long for Hayley to come back downstairs with her hands on her hips as she washed her hands and got ready for bed herself in the nearest bathroom. She got out and watched as Klaus drowned in his sorrows. She couldn't stand to see him like this anymore. She walked over and placed her hands on his back, trying to soothe him. "I didn't know much of Father Kieran but I know that he must have been a good man. Marcel told me that he along with Kieran managed to save me and get me out of New Orleans while I was just a baby, after…after my parents got killed." Klaus turned around and said, "I see…what else did Marcel tell you?" "Not much, but he convinced me that he was not behind that werewolf sabotage." "You believe him?" "Yes." Klaus sighed and nodded, drinking one more bottle of scotch but he didn't seem drunk one bit. "You are a wonderful person to admire, little wolf." he said soothingly as he watched her hands trace his back in comfort. "Will you let that little girl stay? Please?" Klaus looked at her calmly. "After neglecting you today, I guess I owe you that much." Hayley smiled and pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry about Father Kieran. He must have meant a lot to you; otherwise you wouldn't be mourning him this way." "He was a special person, one that required attention and admiration…same as you, little wolf." he whispered back. For Hayley, the moment was starting to get too awkward so she pulled back from their hug and looked down at her huge swollen stomach. "Any day now, little one." Klaus said and Hayley smiled. The baby kept kicking and it was making them both feel a bit uncomfortable in this moment. "She's happy." Hayley stated and Klaus chuckled. "Full of life and powerful, free-spirited much like her mother." Hayley watched him as he set down the bottle and sat back down on the couch, staring at the fire. Hayley played with her hands. "I know that you may need some time alone right now to…um…process everything but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know that you can always talk to me." she told him and he smiled. "I shall take that in consideration, love. Get some rest." He said and she made her way out of the living room and back upstairs. As she walked up, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Klaus! I have a small problem." she called out. "Use my bedroom!" he called back to her and she grinned as she hurried there and opened the door to reveal the humongous bed she loved so much. She has always wanted to feel it. The material was very expensive and the paintings in the room soothed her more than she realized. Lying down on the bed and smiling she closed the light, feeling warm and more secure than she could ever feel in her own bedroom. She felt the bedroom door creak open after a while and she knew that it was Klaus checking up on her. The door then closed gently and Hayley seemed upset that he didn't choose to stay. She was wondering where he would sleep; that night that is if he wanted to sleep at all. She was tired of seeing him suffer. He had been through enough and so had he. She knew that he would try to make things up to her and she would do the same thing for him after their little dispute. The most important thing was that they were on the same page, on the same team and they were helping each other. She may not ever admit it but she wanted him in her life and she always would. Hayley touched her stomach and gently felt the swollen part where her child lay. "Maybe there is some hope left for him after all." Hayley whispered, thinking of her baby daddy. Rebekah told her that there was hope, but it was up to her to get him on the right path of redemption.


	2. Big Mistakes

**I really hope that you loved the first chapter of this story. It just came to me and I have no idea where I want to take this story so I will just improvise on the way and hope to make it as good as my other ones. Any ideas if you want to give me would be greatly appreciated, thank you. So, in the first chapter, after witnessing that explosion in the bayou, Hayley needed Klaus' help but he was way too busy looking after Cami after her uncle died. Hayley had to lean on Jackson and would have preferred Elijah to be there for her as well when she found an orphan in the rubbles. Her parents had died in that explosion and Hayley decided to take her back to the Mikaelson mansion and care for the little werewolf girl there, much to Klaus' disapproval at first. We'll see how this chapter unfolds with Lola in the family home. She will be introduced to many people and let's not forget that the funeral of Father Kieran needs to come so we'll see. Please leave me plenty of reviews! By the way, if you want to join, I have created a community called "Klayley: King and Queen of New Orleans." PM me if you have a Klayley fanfiction and you want me to add it to the community/Klayley-King-and-Queen-of-New-Orleans/114147/ Thanks so much, you guys! Love you all. Kisses and enjoy my stories. **

Klaus was sitting in the library, enjoying one of his favorite books, as he liked to do during his spare time. He had time all night to think over Kieran's death as he heard the heartbeats of his daughter and her mother sleeping soundly in his room. He had time to reflect on the current events in his life and the people he was helping. He sighed deeply and continued reading when there was a ring and he looked over at his phone to see who was calling him, trying to decide whether he wanted to answer the phone or not. He looked over at the caller ID. When he saw that it was Cami, he dropped the book on the floor and picked up the phone and put it over his ear. _"Klaus?" _A sweet female voice was heard from the other line. "Cami, love, how are you this morning?" he asked and she heard a huff on the other end of the line. _"I've been better but Marcel is looking out for me." _"He better. It's why I called him." _"Listen, Klaus, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday, I really appreciated it. I know that you must have had other things to do and I apologize for holding you up, but…thank you for standing by me." _ "You don't have to be sorry, love. You needed reassurance and comfort and I was there for you. It was my pleasure." _"I heard there was an attack in the bayou yesterday." _Klaus heard the door open and slam downstairs and he knew who was coming, of course. "Yes, there was." _"Is Hayley alright? Was she hurt?" _Klaus stopped breathing when he heard her name. He could remember the rough patch he and the little wolf shared the other day. She had called him, asking for his help and he chose to remain at the church and help Cami deal with her uncle's death.

_ Hayley found him drowning his sorrows in alcohol in the living room like he always did. It was the dark and he was watching the fire in the fireplace. She came forward and sat down next to him, watching the fire burn the logs in the fireplace along with him. The room was warm and comfy and outside it was pretty dark already. "Where is Elijah? I thought that he would come back to this house along with you?" Klaus mumbled silently. Hayley sighed and gulped as she realized she was about to confess something. "Klaus, what I said on the phone…I lied. Elijah was not with me. I was by myself." "Why would you lie? Why would you lie to me, little wolf?" Klaus asked, his expression not changed. Hayley shook her head. "That is something you have to figure out for yourself. I won't always keep reminding you that you have a child you should be worrying about." Hayley whispered standing up but Klaus stood up just in time to take her hand in his and pull her closer. "I lied too, little wolf." She looked amazed at the sudden warmness in his voice even though he had been drinking for quite a while and his breath smelled of alcohol, yet to her, it was just as mesmerizing as it always were. "You lied about what?" "I did help Father Kieran the best I could. His curse was reaching a point where…he would turn into a monster, so I…I gave him my blood and turned him into a vampire. Once he was in transition, I was ready to go but…his niece, Cami, she wanted me to stay for a while longer so I accepted." Hayley looked very hurt yet shocked. "So, you forgot about our whole conversation, right? Because of that girl? I don't understand." Klaus sighed. "I knew you would be this difficult with me. She was alone and needed support. You told me that you were with Elijah. I figured you were fine since you are always asking for Elijah and whenever you need help, it is always Elijah or Elijah or Elijah!" he snapped and Hayley noticed the signs of jealousy in his voice. She knew perfectly well how guilty he felt at that point when she told him she was with Elijah. She did it to make him feel guilty, because she was mad. She was mad that she had been asking for his help one time and that one time, he chose someone else over her. Of course she couldn't say this to his face. "But you lied to me about that and I still can't understand why." Klaus whispered. "I told you that you have to figure it out for yourself."_

"You don't have to worry about anything, love. Hayley is fine and the child is now under my protection. I will not let anything happen to my little girl, or her mother." _"I am glad to hear that you are being responsible about it." _He heard Cami say on the other line. He always appreciated her thoughts of him and telling him on what he needed to improve but somehow, he didn't quite like how this sentence sounded to him, so he decided to get the conversation over with as he heard footsteps up the stairs and towards the library. "I am on a tight schedule, love so tell me what you called me for." he stated and Cami sounded taken aback by his reaction but muttered the words _"My uncle's funeral is today in the afternoon. You are welcome to come, Klaus." _He didn't need her to tell him that, of course he was invited. Kieran was a man he respected and a man he could actually call a friend. "Thank you, love. I have to go now." He said just as footsteps could be heard entering the library, Klaus set down the phone and picked up his book to continue reading. Elijah entered the room, rather…unclean. His jacket was ripped and he looked like he had been burned. Klaus tried to keep himself from laughing. "What the bloody hell happened to you, big brother?" he asked, with a grin plastered on his face. Elijah didn't respond as he marched towards the bathroom right near the library and washed his face. Klaus watched him amusingly as he set down the book again, more gently this time and stood up with his hands crossed over his chest. Elijah came back, his face clean but not much you could say about his clothes. "What happened, dear brother?" "You know perfectly well what happened, Niklaus." Elijah mumbled under his breath as he sat down in an armchair and Klaus did the same thing with the amusing smile still on his face. "The explosion in the bayou. It was…a catastrophe." "I can see that." Klaus replied, pointing to his suit. "I can see why you found this rather amusing, Niklaus but I don't think you will be laughing when I tell you that Hayley has gone missing." Klaus grinned and whispered, "You really think so low of the little wolf, don't you, Elijah?" Elijah frowned. "What are you talking about?" "Hayley came home last night, in need of my help of course as she picked up a stray on the way." "What are you talking about?" "She found this little wolf girl, barely seven years old in the bayou after the explosion. Seems like her parents were killed when the bomb went off." Elijah was shocked. "Dear Lord! Poor child. She's here?" "Hayley insisted that she remains with us for a while and seeing as how I neglected her for some time, I figured I would let her keep the stray." "You mean you figured it would be nice to make it up to her by letting her keep the little girl, didn't you?" Elijah asked raising his eyebrow to look at his younger brother. When Klaus didn't respond, Elijah went right ahead and talked. "I do have some suspects, if you would like to know. I want to clear the matter just as much as you want to, Niklaus." Klaus laughed and put his hands together. "Don't be so charismatic, Elijah. This is me you are talking to and we both know that the only reason you want to solve the problem with the werewolves is because of Hayley." There was a bit of rage in his tone when he spoke and Elijah noticed it but tried to force a smile. "I do care for the wellbeing of the werewolves as much as I care for Hayley's wellbeing." "Who are you kidding? A few nights ago, you called them a bunch of reckless savages." "Things have changed since then." Elijah said in a whisper and Klaus stood up. "Have they?" Elijah stood up as well and said, "I really don't understand what you are trying to imply here, brother, but you shouldn't doubt my care for those poor werewolves in the bayou." "I guess I shouldn't doubt your care for Hayley as well." "Why do you feel the need to make this about Hayley. It has nothing to do with her." "It has everything to do with her and you know it." Klaus said threateningly. A growl escaped Elijah's mouth and before either one of them could do anything, the door to the library opened and over there stood a little girl, fed, washed up and dressed up, looking at them both.

"What is this?" Elijah asked. Klaus smiled. "It's the little werewolf girl I told you about. Elijah, meet our guest, Lola." Elijah stepped forward and attempted to shake the little hand of the little girl but she pulled away from him showing her werewolf teeth. Klaus laughed, but Elijah just rolled her eyes and backed off. The little girl must have not been used to so many strangers. She has been through a lot after all. Her parents died in one night and the next day, she was in a place she didn't know and surrounded by people she clearly didn't trust. Hayley entered the room shortly afterwards and took time to realize what was happening. "Hayley, what is this child doing here?" Elijah asked her. "She needed help, Elijah." she whispered and then when she looked at the state he was in and panicked. "Oh, my God! Elijah, are you alright?" She rushed over to his side and inspected his ripped up suit. She knew that Klaus was watching them with his arms crossed and a small frown on his face but she didn't care at that moment, but she couldn't help but feel glad that he was showing he didn't like the way she just forgot about everything and went to Elijah's side for comfort. "Yes, I can say that I've been better but under the current circumstances I am anything but okay, Hayley." Elijah said staring at her and smiling. Klaus rolled his eyes and made his way to Lola, who was cowering behind a wall after she snapped at Elijah. He was beginning to like this little girl. "Hello, little one." he said in the softest voice possible. Elijah and Hayley both stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Hayley smiled and left Elijah's side, bending down next to them as Klaus reached out for Lola's hand. Surprisingly, Lola smiled and took Klaus' hand. Klaus grinned while Hayley looked shocked. It was the first time anyone had seen someone be against Elijah touching him or her, but not against Klaus. He looked towards Hayley and the way she caressed the little girl's cheek making her squirm and yet, giggle. Klaus grinned and realized that he could just use this little girl to his advantage, but also care for her, the way someone should. He got closer to Hayley and whispered in her ear. "You know, she would be our chance to practice taking care of a child before our baby is born." Hayley was getting shivers down her spine when she felt his lips right at her ear, but she managed to look unaffected as she smiled at him and nodded. "What are we going to do with her, Klaus?" she asked after a while. Klaus frowned. "What do you mean, love?" "She doesn't want to speak. And I doubt that she doesn't know how to. She's like seven years old." Klaus smiled. "I guess we have to earn our right for her to speak to us, isn't that right, sweetheart?" he asked Lola, ruffling her hair. She laughed and nodded, melting both of their hearts. Elijah was staring at them from the back, a bit displeased that Klaus managed to get Hayley's attention away from him with Lola, but surprised nonetheless to see his brother acting very humanly towards the infant. Finally, he cleared his throat and Hayley and Klaus both stood up from the floor. Hayley grabbed Lola's hand and held her tightly to her. "I supposed we should get ready." Klaus sighed as he looked at the clock. "Get ready for what?" Hayley asked, as she glanced at the clock with a frown too. "Kieran's funeral, love." Hayley nodded and sighed, remembering how tormented Klaus had been the other night because of his death. "Should we take Lola with us? She could use some fresh air." Hayley suggested and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "To a funeral, love?" Hayley just shrugged. "I just don't think we should leave her alone. She should be coming with us. And I have some things to take care of regarding the bayou explosion so I would like to have her close by." Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and Hayley sighed. "Look, I don't need permission from the two of you. She's coming with us!"

The funeral was pretty joyful and it surprised Hayley a great lot. They entered a bar first thing that morning with Lola behind them where people were singing, drinking, laughing and dancing in honor of Father Kieran. "This is really…" Elijah began. "…odd." Hayley finished. Klaus grabbed Hayley's hand and they found a table where they could sit and talk. "Elijah, could you take Lola out for a bit of fresh air? Perhaps you could show her around." Klaus suggested pointing at the little girl. Elijah looked at Lola for one moment, a bit frightened of rejection but Lola didn't seem to want to hate him any longer. "It's the perfect occasion for the two of you to get acquainted." Hayley added and smiled at him when she saw that Lola was tugging on Elijah's sleeve. "Alright, then. We won't be long." Elijah stated as he grabbed Lola's small hand and they left the bar with Lola jumping up and down in excitement. Hayley looked at her hands while Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off her. They were alone now, in the middle of a crowded bar where people were dancing and yelling and laughing. "This is too sad." Hayley finally said to break the awkward silence between the two. Klaus chuckled and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from nearby, opened it up and drank the whole lot. "I couldn't agree more, love. I find it very disrespectful and uncivilized to dance and laugh around the body of a loved one." Klaus said and gulped down some more of his drink. Hayley watched him curiously and felt touched by his words. He looked at her intensely after finishing the bottle and threw it away. "I know what you mean. If I died and someone threw a party…I would be really pissed." Klaus smiled. "Glad to see we agree on something, love." Hayley wrapped her arms around herself as she sat in that chair in front of him and whispered, "What do you think happened in the bayou?" Klaus looked at her surprised that she wanted to talk about that and shrugged. "Most likely, you were the target, love. You are after all the proclaimed Queen of the Crescent Wolves. Your people respect you, admire you and people look up to you, waiting for you to lead them. If I were planning an attack on the werewolves in the bayou, you would be my first kill. I would string you up for all your worshippers to see." Klaus had on that amused smile on his face and Hayley knew that he was joking and messing with her…or not. Klaus saw that his little joke did not amuse her so he stopped and looked around the bar. Hayley watched him carefully. "Are you expecting to see someone?" she asked. Klaus turned back to look at her and he noted the hint of jealousy in her voice as if she knew perfectly well who he was looking forward to see in that bar. "Cami is the one who invited us to her uncle's funeral. I think that it is only fair that we have some words with her." he told her silently. Hayley looked away and Klaus grabbed her chin. "Love, I hope you've forgiven me about yesterday." She looked smug. "Not even close. You do not earn my forgiveness that easily, Klaus." Klaus sighed and grabbed another bottle this time of beer. "I let you keep that little girl." Hayley scoffed. "You let me? I brought her to our home because she needed serious help and I she would have stayed inside with me whether you liked it or not." Klaus sighed and smiled as he realized that he just couldn't win a fight with the little wolf this time. Right on cue, the blonde bartender approached them with her hands in her pockets and her face welled up with tears. Hayley almost felt really sorry for her. "She looks so sad." she said.

"Hi, guys! Can I get you anything?" Cami asked, looking more at Klaus rather than Hayley. "No, thank you, love. I've had a couple of bottles. Cami, I don't think you and Hayley here officially met yet." Klaus replied pointing at her and Hayley smiled sweetly as she put out her hand for Camille to shake. "Hi, you're Hayley, the pregnant werewolf, right?" "And you must be the famous bartender and psychologist." Hayley said, smiling. Cami nodded, "Yes, I guess I am." Hayley put her arm around her. "Are you alright?" Cami wiped a couple more tears from her face and said, "Yeah, I guess I'm alright." "If you need anything, don't hold back. Come to me, okay? I will be more than happy to help you." Hayley suggested and Camille smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Hayley, but I think you should be more focused on the baby." "I've been pregnant for like eight months now so I don't think that helping a friend would be a big problem for me especially since I've been through a lot." "I can imagine. It's hard to be this tough and strong when you're pregnant but you managed it. Congratulations!" "Thanks. And I'm really sorry about your uncle. He was a good man." Cami nodded, whispered "Thanks" and walked back to her counter where she was serving drinks. Klaus grinned as he watched Hayley shift in her chair. She looked surprised. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He just continued to stare at her, smiling. "Is it hard for you to believe that I can be good to people, Klaus?" "Of course not, love. I've seen how caring and sweet you are when it comes to girls and little wolves, but when it comes to little old me…" Klaus said and looked up at the ceiling, giving her hints. Hayley giggled and said, "What? You are now jealous that I don't offer you the same care that I offer Lola and Cami?" "I am not jealous, love. I am just curious." Hayley's smile disappeared and whispered, "I really needed you to be there for me and our child yesterday and you weren't. You were with Cami." Klaus groaned and grabbed another bottle but before he could pour the drink down his throat, Hayley grabbed it from him. "That's enough. The parade will begin shortly and I won't have you walking drunk around there." "What is it with you, little wolf? You lied to me on the phone and told me you were with Elijah. Is it that hard for you to believe that I care about you, love?" "Yes! The one time I asked you to come help me, you couldn't." "If you would have told me the truth that you were alone and not with Elijah, I would have left everything and I would have come straight to you." Hayley shook her head. "I just can't believe that." Klaus slammed his fists on the table, making Hayley stand up in shock as he stood up too. "What do you expect me to do? What do you want me to do to show you that I care about you? Have I not done enough?" he almost yelled in her face. Hayley was about to snap back but she looked over Klaus and saw Elijah standing there with a very happy Lola. Hayley moved Klaus out of her way and went to Lola's side. "Hey." She greeted Elijah and he warmed her with a smile. "How did it go for her?" Hayley asked him. "We're good friends, it would seem, isn't that right, sweetheart?" Lola nodded and Hayley pulled her into a hug as Klaus watched. "Niklaus, we better get moving. The parade is about to start and they are moving Father Kieran's body to the grave." Elijah told him and Klaus snapped out of it, grabbing his coat. "Let's go then."

The four of them joined the parade and just when Hayley was beginning to get a bit of a cough. Everyone was looking at them, hiding the little werewolf girl behind them, but she was stringing along and looked excited at what was happening. Hayley got some dust stuck inside her throat and continued coughing. Elijah paid close attention to her whilst Klaus tried to ignore her. Hayley knew that he was upset because of their little rough patch but he had to understand how she was feeling too. "Are you okay? You look…" Elijah began saying to her but Hayley cut him off. "A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" Elijah smiled. "I was going to say lovely." Klaus looked away but rolled his eyes at Elijah trying to get in good with Hayley and he knew the reason. Elijah wanted her to move back in with them permanently. "I know what you are doing, Elijah. I am not staying at the compound even though I am leaving Lola with the two of you. I need to be with my pack. They need me more than ever in the bayou right now." "Hayley, I think that we need to make one thing clear. As long as you are carrying my child, you will have to think about the welfare of that child and realize that she doesn't only belong to you. She belongs to me too." Klaus muttered under his breath. Elijah cleared his throat. "I think what my brother is trying to say is that it would be better if you were to move in with us. Try a different approach, Niklaus. One which has fewer references to threats." Klaus grinned and so did Hayley as she gave him a challenging look to go ahead and try anything on her. "As much as I would hate to drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know that I will, for the sake of my child." Hayley smiled and looked at her nails. "Wow! You suddenly want to become a responsible daddy." Klaus put his arm around Hayley at that moment, pulling her closer to him and further away from Elijah. "Let me put this in perspective. My father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my child." he whispered in his sexy accent right in her ear. She knew how easily this could cloud her judgment and would have convinced her to move back permanently into the Mikaelson mansion, if she weren't the one and only Hayley Marshall. She grinned and pushed his hand away from her, much to his displeasure. "You forgot one thing in your attempt to plead your case. She is not your child. She's ours." she whispered as close to him as he whispered to her. He smirked at the way she was able to get back at him, using his own techniques. "I'm impressed, little wolf. I'm always impressed when it comes to you." he told her and she simply smiled. Lola came in between them and grabbed Klaus' hand, surprising him. "King!" she exclaimed and everyone looked at this little girl as she held Klaus' hand and looked at him deep in the eyes. Klaus felt warmth come over him as he stared down at her. She was so adorable, he was lost for words. He imagined his own daughter would be like Lola someday. He looked up at Hayley and she smiled at him. "You said she calls you Queen when she wants to." he whispered and Hayley nodded. Elijah noticed the three of them smiling and felt left out of the picture. "We should be moving on, Niklaus, Hayley, this is a parade and people are moving." he told them. Klaus did something at that moment that surprised Hayley herself. He picked Lola up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Hayley's mouth dropped but the smile could be seen on her face. "She's tired." Klaus whispered and Hayley nodded, smiling. The parade ended with Kieran buried in the graveyard. Camille was there and she was the one to put some flowers on the tomb as tears spilled on her cheeks. Hayley went over to her and pulled her into a warm hug of comfort.

They stayed there the rest of the day and things were becoming very depressing for Klaus, Elijah and Hayley as they kept a close eye on Lola so she wouldn't run off. Klaus had a couple of drinks with Elijah, while Hayley just sat there and watched them. Tired as they all were, they decided to head back to the mansion. Elijah and Lola went on ahead and Klaus grabbed Hayley's arm. "Love…I…" "Klaus, it's okay. I am moving back in." she whispered to him and Klaus smiled. "I am relieved to hear that, little wolf." Hayley pointed a finger at him warningly. "But no mouth breathing bodyguards. No telling me what to do, Klaus." Klaus smiled and nodded. "All I ask is that the child is kept safe, Hayley." He then moved forward and caressed her cheek softly. "And that you are kept safe too. Promise me that you will stay out of trouble." Hayley was shocked by the feeling she got when he touched her face but she nodded, and looked unaffected but from the way her heart starting beating faster and faster by the minute, she realized that she was not doing a good job at hiding things from him. He looked directly where her breasts were and where her heart was beating very fast. He looked as if he was about to say something as he opened his mouth and Hayley was looking at him imploringly and he shut his mouth afterwards. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and she appreciated that. He pulled his hand away and noticed how she was starting to yawn. "My, my, you're just as tired as the little one." Hayley covered her mouth to yawn peacefully before saying, "Klaus, what are we going to do with Lola? I don't want her to go back to the bayou." Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" Hayley immediately stopped him from talking. "Please, I know how you feel about this and about having a stray in your home, but she is not a stray, Klaus. She could be part of our family. She was abandoned. Who would know more about that other than you and me?" Klaus smiled and whispered, "I can't think of anyone, love." "We are kindred spirits. Can we please keep her? Can she live with us permanently, please?" She added the please in hope that it would warm his heart the way she wanted. Klaus shook his head as he watched her. "How do you like to manipulate me in such ways, little wolf? It's emotional blackmail, sweetheart." Hayley ran her hand through her hair and Klaus stopped it. "She is staying with us." he told her and she smiled at him in a genuine way. "Thank you, Klaus. Thank you so much." "No need to thank me, love. Now come along. You need rest." He whispered and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. Hayley was very confused. What was he doing? She asked him and he grinned at her. "As the mother of my child, you deserve to be treated as such." She felt a little weak and she didn't like that, but against her better judgment, she let him carry her the rest of the way home.


	3. I Give The Final Blow

**This chapter is more of my version of the season 1 finale when Hayley is captured by the witches and Klaus comes to save them and I think this will be the last chapter of this short story. The little girl that Hayley decided to take care of, Lola will also play a big part in this last chapter. Bear with me and let's get this show on the road. After this story ends, I will take care of my other ones that need updating and I will of course start new ones you will enjoy reading. If you have any suggestions of Klayley stories, PM me and I will think about writing them for you to read. It can be anything you want. Don't be shy to ask, lovelies. Reviews are very appreciated by me and I hope I'll get many more, telling me about what you would like to happen and what you think of the story. Thank you and I will try to update my other stories as quickly as I can. Klayley forever and enjoy the last chapter of this story!**

Hayley was sitting there in the nursery, in the rocking chair and waited for inspiration to come into her mind. She waited for so long to write this down and didn't know exactly how. Lola came inside the nursery and touched Hayley's belly. "Yes, it should be any day now." Hayley told Lola with a smile on her face. Lola grinned and looked excited for Hayley to give birth to her baby sister at last. A few weeks had passed since Father Kieran's funeral and all was well in New Orleans, except for the fact that Klaus and Marcel had once again battled right in the heart of New Orleans for dominance in the city. Klaus had won of course but he tried his very best not to kill Marcel. Rebekah would have never forgiven him if he had done so. Klaus had been victorious but not for long. Hayley was trying hard to think about what to write in this letter of hers but couldn't think of the right words especially when Lola was grinning like mad while she was looking at the door. Hayley smiled with her. "What is it?" Hayley looked up and there was Klaus, leaning against the frame of the doorway, smirking. "Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors?" Lola smiled again, looked at Hayley and then wandered off. Klaus smiled at the little girl. He had grown very fond of her and felt like a father to her already, which Hayley liked. Lola was like a test for him to prove that he really would be a good father for her daughter. Klaus smirked again as he continued speaking. "So, who is the lucky recipient then? Jackson or Elijah?" Hayley smiled and tried to avoid eye contact with him, feeling teased. Klaus gasped. "Don't tell me it's me!" At this, Hayley couldn't help herself but start laughing. "I thought I was out of the running ages ago." Klaus told her. "And the award for the biggest ego goes to…" She pointed at him and he started laughing just as much as she was smiling. Hayley felt a big kick and smiled, rubbing her belly gently. Klaus approached. "How is our littlest wolf?" Hayley looked surprised. "Do you want to…?" she asked, pointing at her belly. He wanted to. He wanted to put his hand on her stomach and feel the life he had created with this beautiful werewolf girl but he hesitated and that made Hayley mock him with a smile, a smile which he returned. "Come on." she encouraged him with a flirty stare. Klaus contemplated going over there. Finally, he did. He slid next to Hayley and gently put his hand on her belly, carefully trying to feel something as Hayley watched him. Finally, he felt the kick right underneath his palm. It was the baby's kick. Klaus gasped and Hayley gave him a light filled, genuine smile. "Feel that?" She giggled and Klaus finally smiled. Hayley saw it. She saw the good in him, but Klaus pulled up his straight face in a couple of seconds and the moment was gone when he looked away. He was getting too close to Hayley and he couldn't have that. He could be close to their little girl but he couldn't get too close to Hayley. He was scared to do that, especially when she seemed interested in his brother and not him. He pulled away. "Right. I'll leave you to your secret letter then." he whispered and as Klaus walked away, a look of disappointment washed over Hayley's face. She wanted him to stay. She didn't want to share this sort of thing with anyone but him. Not even Elijah. Klaus was the father of this baby and she was growing to care for him in her own way. Why would he be so distant with her? He could have been giving her space but she knew that was not it at all. His spiteful self whenever he talked about Jackson or Elijah around her astounded her. Why would he care so much about her so called suitors? Either way, he failed to realize that this letter was to none other than their little girl, no one else. She loved both of these two people. She loved her daughter and she had grown to love Niklaus Mikaelson as well.

Things didn't follow well for Hayley and Klaus. The Guerra werewolves have taken over New Orleans after the deal they made with the witches. Genevieve and the others captured Hayley and took her to the church where she gave birth to the one and only Hope Mikaelson. Hope was ripped out of her mother's arms and was taken away from her. Monique slit her throat with the knife she was planning to use on the baby's sacrifice and the last thing Hayley heard was Klaus screaming in agony as she blacked out. Klaus and Elijah went after the baby, after grieving over Hayley's dead body. Surprisingly, Hayley remembered how she woke up and there was someone standing there with tears in her eyes. She saw the watery eyes of a little girl. It was Lola. She was there with her. "We have to go. The baby is in danger." she whispered, frightened. Hayley held her hand over her throat, feeling something remotely odd about her. She had died but she came back to life, all because of having her child's blood in her system. She was supposed to do it now. She was supposed to drink the blood of her child if she was to survive transitioning into the thing she always feared to become, a hybrid. She could see the fear in Lola's eyes, the fear of a small werewolf who had in front of her a transitioning hybrid. Lola felt like Hayley was her mother. She could not abandon her. "We have to find Elijah and Klaus. My baby is in danger. They've taken her from me. They are going to sacrifice her!" Lola moved quickly after her and the two of them, mother and adoptive daughter ran out of the church.

Klaus and Elijah were in the cemetery, looking for Hope. The witches cast a spell as to make this place confusing for anyone. "We have searched everywhere. She's not here, Niklaus!" Elijah yelled out and kicked something, in anger. He cared so much about Hayley, the person who had died and now the last thing he needed was to see his niece die in the hands of some manipulative witches. Hayley and Lola caught up to them and ran in the place they were. "Then we'll keep searching. We'll go faster." Klaus told his brother, scraping the walls, looking for clues." "They're smarter." Hayley whispered as she stepped out of the darkness with Lola at her side. Klaus and Elijah were shocked to see her right in front of them. They both thought she had died. How could she still be alive? "Hayley." Elijah whispered. Hayley stepped forward. Lola quivered behind her but got the courage to run right into Elijah's arms and hug him dearly. Klaus couldn't understand what was happening as Hayley went even closer to him, looking mummified. "Hayley, what happened to you, love? I thought you were gone." Klaus whispered, not being able to take his eyes off her as she came even closer to him. "I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger. I can feel her, Klaus. She's here. I can feel my baby." Hayley whispered to him and almost collapsed as Klaus caught her in his arms. "Easy, love, easy." he whispered. Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck for stability as Lola wept on Elijah's shoulder. Klaus ran his hand through her hair as she continued to look at him deep in the eyes. Klaus felt it all too well. "You died with the baby's blood still in your system." He whispered to her and Hayley's expression changed. She looked even more lifeless now. She was sick of thinking of what she had become. "You are in transition…" "…which means you have to drink the blood of the child if you are to survive." Elijah finished Klaus's sentence, giving Lola hugs and kisses, something a child who has been through a lot and watched many loved ones die could use and deserves. "To be reborn a hybrid." Klaus replied to Hayley's question in her eyes. Her face welled up with tears and there was no stopping them. "I don't care about me. I want to find our daughter." Hayley whispered to him. Klaus pulled her into his arms as she continued crying. Elijah watched them closely and realized what was going on. He cleared his throat. "We must get going before we are too late. We have to have my niece. She is in grave danger." Elijah put down Lola and hurried out of the cave they were in. Hayley looked into Klaus' eyes and pulled away from him, having realized how weak she must have looked in front of him and she didn't want that. "Come with me. Let's save our hope." Klaus held out his hand for her to take. "Hope." she whispered and Klaus smiled. "The perfect name, don't you think?" Hayley also smiled when she thought about it. They never took the time to brainstorm baby names but this one was perfect.

Hayley could remember the way she ran desperately with Elijah and Klaus at her side. She could feel Hope. She could feel her daughter was close and the boys trusted her to lead them to her. Hope was on a rock, ready to be sacrificed by Genevieve. "NO!" Hayley yelled out when she saw the terrifying sight before her. Elijah grabbed a stone vase and threw it with force, hurting Genevieve and making her drop the knife. Lola moved everyone out of the way and ran to grab Hope herself but was stopped by Abigail who pinned her to the ground with a spell. She screamed so loud, anyone in the city could have heard her. "Leave her alone!" Klaus roared and moved himself forward to save both of the little girls he cared so deeply about. As Hayley battled with Genevieve, Monique and Abigail used all the power they got from the ancestors to keep Elijah, Klaus and Lola from saving Hope. "You fools! You come here in our place of power at our strongest hour. You don't face three. You face all of us." Monique declared, referring to all the witches of New Orleans who had died but their spirits remained in that cemetery. "Klaus!" Hayley called out as Genevieve had her trapped to the ground, controlling her mind with her powers. Klaus threw a knife and stabbed Abigail as hard as he could with it. Abigail died instantly, leaving Monique the only one who could complete the sacrifice. She grabbed the knife and before she could stab Hope with it and feed her ancestors, something sharp was thrown in her stomach and as blood poured out of her insides, she died. It was Marcel. Hayley turned to face Elijah and Klaus who watched stunned as Marcel grabbed Hope and left the cemetery with her. Klaus rushed after him. Genevieve lay weak on the ground as Elijah came over and tried to help Hayley stand up. "No, where is she?" she asked in desperation. "Niklaus and Marcellus have her. There is nothing to worry about, Hayley. It's all over." "Marcel saved her life. He saved my baby's life." Hayley whispered and Elijah nodded. "I underestimated this one." he whispered. Genevieve was still on the ground, weak and powerless, filled with blood on her face. "She controlled me. She wanted me to do this for her. There is no one like her, no witch as powerful as her. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to kill your daughter." Hayley slapped her once again and Elijah grabbed her, tying her to a stone in a cave as they began their interrogation. Genevieve kept talking about how she wanted peace with Klaus' mother, Esther and how she wanted to please her. "She warned me that she would kill me if I didn't do as she told me. She would have killed me." Genevieve told the two. Hayley didn't care about her and about her lies or explications. What she did know is that a little while ago, this witch would have driven a dagger into her newborn daughter's heart. "You don't deserve to live." Hayley whispered in her face with any mercy showing. Elijah looked stunned at this new Hayley. What was she thinking? Why was she being different now? Lola entered the cave, her clothes filled with blood and the dagger with which Monique and Genevieve tried to kill Hope, in her hands. Hayley ran over to her and apologized for getting Lola in this mess. "I am so sorry, sweetie." she whispered as Lola gave Hayley the dagger. The two turned to face Genevieve. "Hayley, have mercy." Genevieve's eyes poured with blood and Elijah knew what was happening to her. This was her punishment from her ancestors because she failed them. "Your baby will never be safe as long as she's alive. I would have done you a huge favor. It's either she dies or she lives her life in paranoia and fear." Genevieve told them. Hayley was angered by the situation she was in. How was this woman telling her about how Hope would have been better off had she been killed? "Tell Klaus, that I am sorry." Genevieve whispered just before Hayley drove the dagger in her stomach. "I'm not." she whispered, killing her.

They had decided, just as Lola was holding her baby sister in her hands. They had decided what had to be done in order to save Hope. Hayley had decided to drink a little bit of her blood in order to survive her transitioning into a hybrid. Hayley had taken the time to think it through and he shared her plan to Elijah and Klaus after a moment in which she said all she had to say about her love for her daughter and what a cruel world she entered. "I think the only thing to do is send her away, while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made." Hayley told them and she looked mostly at Klaus when she said that. She wanted to hear his opinion the most. They were the parents and they had to decide what was best for their daughter. "I think this could work, Elijah." Klaus whispered. "This is insane, brother. You heard Genevieve! As long as that child lives, it will be hunted." Elijah pointed to the infant Lola was holding. "Not if no one knows that she lives." Klaus whispered. "What is it that you intend to do, brother?" "Whatever it takes to save our family, to keep it safe." Hayley agreed. "Who are we going to give Hope to? We can't just give her to anyone. It should be someone that we can positively trust and we don't have that many people." Elijah asked. "There is only one person." Hayley told them and Klaus nodded, knowing what she had been thinking about and who she had in mind. They were going to give Hope away to the one person who could raise her the way they wanted her to be raised. The Original sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. Klaus had taken Hope to her one night. They met somewhere private where Klaus offered his daughter to Rebekah and she was only too happy to take her and raise her as her own. She had always wanted a daughter and knew very well how to protect her from harm's way. She even felt honored that Hayley suggested her out of all people. "She will be safe with me. I promise I will protect her with my life. I will get a witch to help me." Rebekah explained to Klaus. Klaus smiled and nodded. "Rebekah, despite our differences, there is no one that I would else I would rather have raising my daughter." Rebekah smiled and asked. "What is her name?" "Hope. Her name is Hope." Klaus whispered and Rebekah's smile widened.

Hayley could not move out of the nursery. She stayed there with Lola by her side. She still had one daughter with her, even though her biological one had to be sent away, protected with any cost. Klaus entered her room swiftly and Hayley looked up with tears in her eyes. Lola left them alone once again. "Is it done?" Hayley asked and Klaus nodded. "I gave her to Rebekah and she will be taking good care of her. The whole town thinks that she is dead. We must act like we are grieving parents now, Hayley or they will never buy it. Everyone must think her death is real, especially Francesca and the Guerra family." Hayley looked out onto the balcony, still crying as Klaus wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "The whole town is mourning her supposed death. It makes me feel like she really is gone." "Well, she's not." Klaus whispered in her ear. "She's still been taken away from me. I hate people for that. I hate witches, I hate…" Hayley was stopped with a searing and hot kiss from Klaus, while tears were still streaming down her face. Hayley reacted to the kiss by pulling him even closer. She had no idea how much she really needed him with her right now. She needed him so much. Klaus pulled away and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead on hers. "Your transition is complete. You will need to learn the ways of a hybrid and I will be the one to teach you. I promise I will teach you and I will care for you the way you deserve." Hayley was so overwhelmed by everything that she didn't know what to say. She and Klaus just kissed, she was a hybrid and her daughter was gone with the whole town thinking that she was dead. "There is a lot that I need to take in." Hayley whispered, still crying her eyes out. They shared a very comforting hug in which Klaus pressed light kisses on her shoulder and neck. "I will help you find your way. You are not alone, little wolf." "Why do you keep calling me that? I am not a little wolf anymore. I am not even a wolf." Klaus smiled. "You will always be my little wolf to me. From the day we first met, till now, quite a journey." This made Hayley smile and stop crying as she looked deep in Klaus' eyes. "I promise you that I will bring her back. I will bring her back to us when the time is right but like you said, now is the time that we clean up the mess that we've made. I don't want you to feel any pressure, any guilt because I am the one to be blamed for everything, not you, love. Not you." It was a long way and they had many obstacles to overcome in this new and strange relationship of theirs, but they had each other and they were going to fight for their kingdom side by side until all of their enemies were dead and their daughter could come home to them. It was their chance, their hope. They had to take it, and they had to do it together to succeed. 


End file.
